


Remembering the Fire

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies, Durin Family, Durin Feels, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and the reader attend a ceremony to honor Kili and other Dwarves killed by Smaug, set a few years after the BOFA. Thorin and Fili both survived the BOFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering the Fire

You sat your pony, fingers absently stroking its heavy chestnut toned fur. You gave him a glance, but he didn't notice you. Thorin was too engrossed in his own thoughts on this morning, his brow furrowed. He wore a robe that looked rather new, done in shades of dark gray. It was trimmed in black wolf fur and didn't make him look any less depressed. Those brown eyes you loved so much were glazed over. Thorin had had to wear the crown today, and it weighed on him. He appeared distant, as if lost in the forest of sadness that was his mind. You frowned and looked ahead, to where you were going. It had been five years since Smaug fell, and new growth trickled into the Desolation. The field where the Battle of Five Armies had been fought was peppered with green plants. The Dwarves of Erebor had no real interest in plants and trees, but the growth gave the Dwarves hope that eventually, in the time of their sons and grandsons, the dragon Smaug would be forgotten, a distant memory. But the dragon would never be a distant memory. You knew that. You knew the tale of Smaug and the Company would be told as long as there  _were_  Dwarves in Erebor. 

Thorin kneed his pony over towards you.  His eyes brightened a small bit upon seeing you. He extended a hand to you and you took it, giving him a weak smile. You hated doing this, and he knew. It had to be done, though. 

"How are you doing, love?" He asked with concern in his voice. He gave your hand a small squeeze.

"Somehow, I'm managing. I'm trying not to think of it." Your voice dropped low at the end of your sentence and you moved your pony closer to his, close enough so that you knees touched. His was a comforting presence, always there when you needed it most.

He gave you a small, encouarging smile. "We'll get through it, love. Balin and Dwalin will be there, as well as most of the others from our Company. That must count for something." 

You nodded, not really listening taking in his words. Your thoughts were on the upcoming ceremony to honor the memory of Kili. Kili and the others who perished during the Battle of Five Armies. Kili had been a friend to you on the journey to reclaim Erebor. You remebered when you had gotten youself into a paticulary nasty fight with Thorin, Kili and his brother had made you cry with laughter.  They had been there for you when the others in the company had been afraid to come between the two of you. His death had saddened you tremendously. You and Fili had spent nights together crying over drinks for the first couple of weeks after his death. It had been a hard time, and this ceremony was only going to bring up memories you would rather let lie.

"Yeah. Right" you said to your husband, who frowned and leaned across to give you a quick kiss on the forehead. He trotted his pony back to the front of the group, leaving you with your thoughts.

 

~*~

 

The party of Dwarven nobles eventually reached the site where the dedication was to be held. The sky was the pale purple of dusk. A cold mountain wind blew through, bringing the scent of burning fire and roasted food for afterwards. You would dine under the stars in the memory of Kili and all those who had fallen to Smaug.  You looked about to see benches set up in a circle around a raised stone platform where Thorin would speak. You saw the sullen faces of your friends, and dwarves you did not know. Fili sat with Dwalin and Balin near the front, waiting for the ceremony to start. Dori, Nori, Ori and Bofur all sat together laughing softly, probably at old memories of friends and familiy who fell to the dragon. You remebered that day. You had lost everyone in your family, everything you held dear. Thorin had kept you from falling to pieces in grief.

Fili looked up from his conversation with Dwalin to see you and Thorin arriving. He waved at you, beckoning you to join him. He did not smile, only looked at you with a vacant look. You dismounted your pony and handed it off to a servant with a murmmered thanks. You walked over to him, head down. You pushed down your dark woolen hood and looked behind you to see Thorin talking with Gandalf, whom you hadn't known was coming. 

Turning your attention to Fili, you noticed how haggard he looked. His face was dark, gaunt and his once beautiful hair had not seen a brush lately. His blue eyes, the blue eyes that most of the Durin line had, when pale and lifeless. You took a seat next to him and offered him your hand. He took it with a weak smile. "Hello, (name), I was wondering when you would show up." His voice sounded flat, lifeless. The voice of a man drowning in his grief.

"Fili, you need to take better care of yourself. You can't let your body waste away like this." Your voice dripped with concern. You shot a look at Balin and Dwalin, who both shrugged. 

"We've been telling him that for the past half a hour. Maybe you could talk some sense in him." Balin said. You remembered Kili and Fili looking up at him like some sort of grandfather or uncle when they were still small. They hadn't been born when Erebor fell, they never did know Thror or Thrain. Dwalin had been a teacher to show them the ways of war, someone whose opinion, and approval, was valued above all else. If the two of them couldn't help Fili, you doubted you could.

"Fili, its been five years," you started speaking to him in a soft, light voice, with a hand placed on his shoulder. "Let Kili lie in peace. He died honorably, in battle. Defending you and your uncle from orcs as you both lay bleeding. I, of all people, owe him the greastest debt. He saved my husband and you, my nephew, and I consider you one of my closest friends. Celebrate him and his memory, Fili. He would not want you to do this to yourself." As you spoke, you realized your eyes were brimming with tears. You pulled Fili into a embrace he returned after a moment. He cried into your shoulder, letting go of all his emotions into his tears. He no longer cared about looking weak in the eyes of the dwarves, he simply wanted his brother back. You stroked his hair and murmured soothing words. Dwalin and Balin had wandered off, knowing it was best to leave you with the young prince. After a few minutes, he stopped crying and broke away from you. Those blue eyes were red and bloodshot, but the corners of his mouth twitched in a minuscule smile. "I am eternally in your debt, (Name). Thank you."


End file.
